


There's always a 'but'

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Internal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Character study based on the scene in s3 ep 2 where Kurt overhears Artie, Ms Pillsbury and Coach Beiste discussing his audition for Tony.





	There's always a 'but'

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

Pride flares up, hearing the compliments. But it lasts only fragments of a second before shattering again, barely giving Kurt time to register and lock away the praise in the vault where he needs to keep rare things like that.

There’s a ‘but’. There’s always a but.

He appreciates Miss Pillsbury’s attempt to root for him, glad that she’s trying, at least, to see strengths where the others only see obvious flaw, but it’s two against one, and Kurt’s smile fades as his body goes slack against the wall.

Disappointment washes over him. It wasn’t enough. It’s never enough. Once again, his mind goes over his performance, trying to pinpoint exactly where he slipped, where he showed too much **Kurt.** No one wants that.

He needs to convince them that he can keep whatever they don’t want to see inside. They have to give him another chance.


End file.
